


Starving

by GoldenLynn



Category: GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Female Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenLynn/pseuds/GoldenLynn
Summary: I didn’t know that I was starving till I tasted you.In which Lynn finally gets the freedom she has been asking for, and with so much she wants to do, she ends up doing more bad than good.





	1. Starry Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey if it's not your least liked author, back at it again with a new fic even though she has 3 ongoing stories (I'll go rethink my life decisions in a moment)  
> Anyway this story has a lot of uncomfortable themes so read at your own risk, cause this hoe doesn't know how to tag and also I don't want to accidently spoil anything so... (I might add more tags as we go on though)  
> And also a lot of characters are based of people I know, and some events are real life stories, so yeah for some people I just choose an idol randomly ! I don't dislike any idol that I am portraying here as a bad person and I am not making them seem bad on purpose I LOVE ALL MY BABIES! I HAVE SO MUCH LOVE FOR ALL OF THEM DON'T COME FOR ME  
> And if you're still here with all that been said, then enjoy reading ;)

 

It’s the last weeks of summer before Lynn’s third year in university. In normal circumstances, Lynn wouldn’t be too excited that the holidays are coming to an end. But after her mother has finally agreed to the girl renting an apartment near her university, rather than living in the cramped disgusting excuse of living habitat that their university called dorms, she couldn’t help feeling giddy.

“Apartments around there are really expensive though.” Soonyoung, Lynn’s best friend, says over the phone as he chews on god knows what. Lynn isn’t about to ask, nor is she going to ask him to stop the awful noise. He never listens anyway.

“I know, that’s why am currently searching for a flatmate. It would be cheaper for me to share a two rooms apartment with someone than get a studio for myself.”

“Since when are you okay with living with another person?” Soonyoung questions in bewilderment. “Especially someone you don’t know.”

“Well if you agreed to live with me we wouldn’t have this problem, now would we?” Lynn whines.

“Look mate, I would love to live with you and you know that. But I am on a budget, cut me some slack.”

“To buy a fucking car.” Lynn yells in desperation. “What’s better, a used beat up stupid car or an apartment to your own where you don’t have to suffer from the nastiness of the dorms?”

“Okay, excuse me,” Soonyoung exclaims, obviously offended. “I am not beating myself up for a stupid used car, am going to buy a brand new one. And for your information, my dorm life is great and I have a great dormmate that makes it all the better.”

Lynn sighed. “I hate you and your luck. Anyone would be living a good dorm life if their dormmate is Minghao. He’s so clean and organized I can’t.”

“Lynn, am paying that price though. You can’t imagine how much he sasses me.”

“I can imagine.” Lynn says with a chuckle. And before one of the two can say anything else, Lynn hears her mother calling for her. “Well that’s my cue to leave.” Lynn informs.

“Yeah, well Lynn don’t sweat it too much. I am sure you can find a good flatmate of your own.” Soonyoung assures.

Lynn sighs. “I really hope so. Well anyway talk to you later buddy.”

“Keep me updated.” Soonyoung yells before Lynn hangs up.

 

 

 

 

Lynn goes down to her mother that is sitting in the living room. The woman glances at her daughter over the rim of her glasses before gesturing for her to sit down.

“Any luck with finding a flatmate?” She asks.

Lynn groans, falling back into the couch. “None, even Soonyoung wouldn’t live with me. Why is my luck doing to me?”

“Honey, it’s not like I would let you live with another man.”

Lynn laughs. “You don’t know how happy Soonyoung would be if he hears you calling him a man.”

Mrs. Tuan raises her eyebrow at that. “I don’t know what’s your clarifications for men in your time, but in my books, he’s surely a man.”

 “Well I am joking. It’s just something between us friends to tease him about. I know he’s a man. What I don’t know is, why him being that would make you not want me to share a living place with him?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Mrs. Tuan says, looking at Lynn like the girl can’t see the sun when it’s right in front of her eyes. When Lynn doesn’t seem to be catching on it the woman raises her eyebrows in surprise. “You really don’t know?”

“I really don’t.” Lynn confusedly replies.

“Lynn, he’s a boy and you are a girl. Wouldn’t that make living together complicated?”

Lynn snickers, like her mother’s words are the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard in years. “I still don’t see your point. The only complicated thing is that he chews with his mouth open and I might murder him for that.”

Mrs. Tuan sighs. “Look, I know you are very close to Soonyoung and that he’s a good kid. But the idea of a boy and girl living together alone doesn’t settle well with me. I would be more at peace if you live with a girl.”

This makes Lynn burst into laughter. “Mom, how’s that any different?”

“Very different.”

“Can’t see the difference when I am bi.” Lynn says nonchalantly, her tone taking on a humorful tone.

“You are what?” Her mother shrieks, standing up from her place in the couch. Lynn stands up too, suddenly tense and very uncomfortable. “I am bisexual, mom. I thought you already guessed or something.”

“Bisexual? As in attracted to both girls and boys?” Lynn can’t tell what her mother is feeling exactly from her expression. If it is shock or anger or disappointment, all she knows is that her expression surely doesn’t look good. And to say that this is not the reaction Lynn anticipated would be an understatement.

Lynn nods, afraid to utter another word. The girl might be playful and childish when talking to her mother most of the time. But in such situations, the girl just cowers into herself, hoping to be buried ten feet underground than being in such a position.

Mrs. Tuan sits down slowly on the couch, holding into her head. Lynn watches her mother, not knowing what to do or say or even think. “I-I don’t know what to say Lynn. This is very confusing to me.”

“But-“ Lynn bites on her tongue, not wanting to bring her sister Jessica into this. And how the latter is gay and currently living with her girlfriend.  Lynn’s mother raises her head, waiting for the girl to finish the sentence making Lynn sigh. “Nothing, you don’t have to say anything mom. Just try to let that fact sink in. I’ll be in my room.”

 

 

 

 

 

“Can you believe her?” Lynn screams in exasperation into her phone.

“Lynn, you foolish girl.” Jessica says.  “Didn’t you know mom wasn’t very supportive when it came to these things?”

“But you are fucking gay, and she’s okay with that. Why is it any different for me?”

Jessica rolls her eyes, and Lynn is able to pick on it from the screen of her phone. “Who said she was okay with me being gay? Why do you think I even moved in with Taeyeon if it was the case?”

Lynn shrugged. “Because you wanted to live with your girlfriend?”

“Well that too. But the major reason was me escaping from mom who was on the brink of disowning me. I think you were too young to remember much, or maybe me and mom are that much of good actresses, but we didn’t talk for a very long time. Just here and there did she come around and started talking to me and checking up on me.”

Lynn groans. “Warn a girl next time for god’s sake.”

“How would I know you were fucking bi? You should be the one giving us a heads up.”

“I thought it was obvious, okay? Plus no one seems fucking straight in this family. Like you actually think Mark, our very pretty brother, is straight?”

“He’s dating a man.”

Lynn scoffs. “Ah, so you know. But that proves my point.”

“Look, I thought you would be mom’s pride and turn out actually straight. And even though you are the straightest out of her children, considering you’re still much attracted to men. You can imagine the shock.”

“It’s not like she knows about Mark.” Lynn mutters.

“Oh, but she knows. Can’t you remember the time Jackson came to visit? I have never seen a couple more obvious.”

Lynn laughs at that. “True.”

“Plus, bisexuality isn’t something mom is familiar with. So, it’s going to take her a while to get used it.”

“What’s so hard about bisexuality?”

“I mean at least she knows what gender our partner would be, for you it’s going to be like playing a guessing game.”

“Now isn’t that fun?” Lynn jokes and Jessica glares at her. “Don’t keep this attitude, you don’t want to agitate mom more.”

“Okay, okay. I will be the good girl we all know am not.”

 

 

 

 

Things become awkward between Lynn and her mother for the next days. The girl is glad her father has a work trip, so he won’t be involved in all this mess. Even though she imagines that his reaction might be better than his wife’s.

“I found you a flatmate.” Mrs. Tuan declares as she is having dinner with her daughter, making the latter chokes.

“W-what? You did what?” Lynn shrieks before saying accusingly. “We agreed that I would find a flatmate myself. What happened?”

Mrs. Tuan’s calm demeanor makes Lynn’s blood boil even more if possible. “I just decided to take matters into my own hands. Plus, the flatmate I found you is very clean and organized. He’s also an introvert and timid so you wouldn’t have to socialize with him much if you don’t feel like it.”

“He? HE?” Lynn yells. “What happened about a boy and a girl living together and all that talk, huh? You suddenly don’t feel uncomfortable with that?”

“I feel comfortable with you living with a boy rather than a girl, when you think you’re bi.”

“I _am_ bi.”

“I know it can be confusing to you. Especially with how both your siblings are gay. But you don’t have to follow them. You are attracted to boys, which means you are as straight as can be. I just think you are confused, and think you should follow the trend and be attracted to people from the same gender too.”

Lynn stares at her mother, flabbergasted by all of this. “Mom, I am attracted to girls, you want it or not. You can’t label my sexuality as confusion.”

“I don’t care what label we are putting on it. All I know is that if you want that apartment then you are going to share it with the boy I chose.”

“Bu-“

“No buts.” Mrs. Tuan says sternly, before standing up and going to her room. Leaving Lynn with a fuming rage and dirty dishes.

 

 

 

 

Summer days suddenly starts being too long for Lynn to handle. She spends most of said days cooped up in her room. Hoping that avoiding her mother as much as possible will magically make things better. She doesn’t talk to Soonyoung or any of her other friends much either, not wanting to tell them what went down between her and her mother, but also too effected by the ordeal to just chat lightly about something else.

So, when the day of Lynn’s moving to her new apartment comes, she feels too excited to be escaping home for her to feel nervous or awkward about meeting the stranger that is going to be living with her for at least a year. She is so distracted by that, that she forgets about her plan to drag Soonyoung, or anyone who is already in the dorms and close by to, with her for mental support.

 Lynn doesn’t expect much from the person that her mother had personally designated for her to share an apartment with. So, when a handsome boy with black hair and a brown sweater that made him seem too cuddly opens the door for her, it’s understandable that Lynn feels bewildered.

“Hi,” she mutters nervously. “I-I am your flatmate.”

“Ah, yeah.” The boy murmurs in a deep voice, and Lynn bites her lip, so her expression doesn’t turn into something she wouldn’t be able to explain. “Lynn Tuan, I suppose. Come on in.”

Lynn follows behind him, entering the apartment and admiring the place that she at least chose herself, and not was forced into something by her mother yet again. The girl is so focused on staring at the grey couch that seemed too comfortable she is tempted to throw herself on it shamelessly, that when the boy says something quietly she doesn’t hear him. “Did you say something?”

“I said my name is Jeon Wonwoo.” He says with a higher voice this time. Yet it still sounds quiet to Lynn’s ears.

“Oh, right. Mom didn’t mention your name. Well nice to meet you.” Lynn smiles at him but Wonwoo doesn’t even spare her a glance.

“I hope it doesn’t bother you, but I already unpacked. Since I moved in a few days ago. The rooms seemed too similar so I believed that you wouldn’t mind. I chose the one with the larger bookshelf, because well I had too many books with me.”

“That’s fine, I don’t have much books myself. So, it wouldn’t be much of a problem.”

Wonwoo nods slowly, walking Lynn to what she supposes is now her room. “Your mother told the moving company workers to just pile up your boxes and stuff in your room, so it’s a bit of a mess right now. I didn’t want to touch or move anything though, since I knew it might be personal or would annoy you.”

Lynn nods in appreciation. Actually not liking when people touched her stuff. She would rather live in a mess than have someone organize her things for her. “Yeah, thanks.”

“Also, the landlord already showed me around the house, and told me where everything would be at like the kitchen utensils. And how the heater functions and stuff like that. And she asked me if I can just pass the message to you, so I guess I can give you a tour later on or you can just ask me about things you want to know about.”

Lynn notices that the way Wonwoo talks is so monotonous. As if he is reading off a paper or reciting a speech he said too many times he didn’t need to think about the words coming out of his mouth anymore. He also doesn’t make eye contact as he explains all of this to the girl even once, and it finally downs on the girl why her mother has chosen him as a fit flatmate for her.

“That sounds great.” Lynn says with a gleeful tone, hoping it would wake up something inside of the boy. It doesn’t.

“Okay.” He mutters. “I’ll leave you to unpack your stuff or rest now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You don’t understand,” Lynn whines. “He’s so boring.”

Moonbyul sips on her drink with a roll of her eyes. “You just met the guy, you don’t expect him to go all talkative and I don’t know what the fuck you were expecting from first meeting. Plus, didn’t your mother say he was timid? Don’t frighten the boy.”

“Remember when you moved across the street from me? Remember how we went out and fooled around from the first meeting? Without all this boring bullshit of dry words and whatnot.”

Moonbyul actually facepalms at that. “Lynn.” She says with a tone that shows just how done she is with the other girl’s bullshit. “We were fucking five at that time. And we already knew each other since we were in the same class in kindergarten.”

“All the same, all the same.” Lynn says nonchalantly. “Your argument is invalid.”

“You are unreasonable. I hope Wonho kicks you out or something.”

“Wonwoo.” Lynn deadpans.

Moonbyul shrugs. “tomayto, tomahto.”

“I hate you.”

“Look, am only here to tell you how it is. I am not about to sugarcoat things for you. Life is tough kid.”

“We are literally 5 months apart, don’t do this to me.”

Moonbyul flips her hair with so much sass Lynn wants to slap her. “All I care about is that I was born in a year and you were born in the next.”

“You were born in the 11th September honey. You are a tragedy.”

“Don’t try me Lynn.”

Lynn grins at that, offering some of her cookie to her friend. Who glares at her but takes a bite anyways.

 

 

 

 

 

It is the end of the last day of the summer break, and Lynn finds herself lounging in Soonyoung’s and Minghao’s dorm rather than at her apartment.

“You know that it’s prohibited for nonresidents to be here, right?” Soonyoung says, eating chips loudly, making Lynn feels tempted to go crush all of what’s left of that bag over his head.

“When did that ever stop me?” She says instead, sprawled on Minghao’s bed.

“Well I might report you and have you stop this, because I don’t appreciate you hogging and ruining my bed like that.” Minghao says from over his desk, he doesn’t look away from the screen of his computer when he says that. But Lynn knows better than to not take his threat seriously.

“But Hao, Soonyoung’s bed is littered with crumbs and stains and I am not about that life. So, the only bed left for me is yours.”

“Oh, but Lynn you forgot about your own bed. You know, the one back in your awesome apartment. The one you dreamed and chatted our ears off about.”

Lynn pouts. “But Hao-“

Minghao rolls his eyes. “Stop the whining.”

“Well if I were her and my flatmate was as interesting as a stale piece of bread. I would want to find solace somewhere else too.”

“Soonyoung?” Lynn whispers.

“Yes, honey?”

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” Lynn declares with a fake cry.

“I love you too Lynnie.” Soonyoung fake cries too, biting into his knuckles and all.

Minghao sighs. “Seems like I am going to fail this year.”

“I would help you with that if we were majoring in the same thing. But no, you all left me to study my shit all alone.”

“Lynn, your shit is boring. Who would wanna study psychology with you?”

Soonyoung thinks that he never saw Lynn looking this offended by something he has said this much. “Psychology is the core of this world, okay? Next time you have a break down or the beginning of an anxiety attack, don’t look for me.”

“Yeah don’t.” Minghao says and Lynn thinks for a split second that he might be by her side this time for once. “It’s better for you to go to a professional and get some actual help.” Okay or maybe not.

“I hate you all.” Lynn yells. “Wonwoo’s piercing scary glare is better than this bullying.”

“I hope this means you’re leaving.”

“It doesn’t, Hao.”

“Goddammit.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn is a heavy sleeper, but she is delusional enough to believe that once she lives by herself she would be able to wake up just from her alarm alone. That hypothesis was shot down the drain after she had to live in the dorms and ended up missing several classes only because her roommate didn’t care enough to make sure she had woken up.

But that was the past, and Lynn is a new person now. Or that’s what she wanted to believe, because, as established before, she is delusional. And so, when Monday rolls in, the first day in university, Lynn is still soundlessly sleeping, even though her alarm has rung for 45 minutes. She doesn’t even register the noise to hit snooze.

It’s only after her mother has called her several times that she starts waking up, her ringtone giving her a sense of panic to pick up that plays a part of disturbing her sleep.

Lynn hums sleepily as she answeres her phone. Too tired to open her mouth let alone utter a word. “Lynn.” Her mother yells into the phone, making Lynn sit up straight and open her eyes widely. “You are still sleeping? It’s 8am you foul.”

“Holy shit.” Lynn yells jumping from her bed and not caring about her mother hearing her curse. “I am screwed!”

“Just hurry up.” Her mother says with a disappointed tone. “So much for living alone and being responsible.”

“Mom.” Lynn whines, storming into the bathroom. “Don’t do this to me when I just woke up. Have mercy please. Plus, I need to hang up, I can’t wash up with one hand.”

“Okay, okay. Make sure not to doze off again.”

Lynn groans. “Sure.”

 

 

 

 

Lynn hates being late to classes. And not because she is a punctual person or someone who can’t stand breaking rules. But only because it brings so much attention to her and makes her feel extremely uncomfortable. The amount of times she skipped classes just because she was late and didn’t want to walk in there in the middle of the lesson was disturbing. But it was the first day, a day she doesn’t want to miss.

The girl stands in front of her first class door, half an hour late and half a second away from bailing on this all together. Her heart is racing and her cheeks already warm. She sighs, clutching the strap of her backpack and opening the door with closed eyes. Fuck this.

“G-good morning.” Lynn mutters, eyes on the professor, too nervous to glance at the mass of students who were all staring at her.

“Good morning to you too.” The man says with an air of sarcasm. “Ironically enough, I was just warning your classmates about coming late to my class.”

Lynn turns red, wanting so bad to just take few steps back and flee the place. “I-I am sorry.”

“May I at least know why were you late by-“ The professor checks his watch comically, and Lynn thinks that she would have been enjoying the show if she was one of the students sitting back while this happened to someone else. But this is her reality and hoping the floor cracks and swallow her doesn’t seem to be working. “Half an hour, in your first day? I mean I am sure you have a very reasonable excuse.”

Lynn feels her hands shaking, as she picks on her nails anxiously. “I overslept.”

The man chuckles, seemingly very amused by the girl. “What a reason. Seems like you are kicking off your year with a great start miss…” he pauses waiting for Lynn to tell him her name, the girl curses in her mind, hating when teachers memorize her name.

“Lynn Tuan.” She mumbles anyway.

 He grins, as though he knows just how much he was making the girl suffer. “Miss Tuan. I am going to let you off the hook this time, but I won’t tolerate it next time if you were to come late. Especially if it’s because of sleep.”

Lynn turns crimson red at that, thanking the professor before escaping to the first empty place she sees. Which is way in the back. The girl tries to catch her breath as she sits down, avoiding eye contact with any of her classmates. She knows that everyone has focused back on the professor, but she can’t help but feel like all eyes were still on her.

When the girl has finally calmed down, she looks back at the professor to try and pick up what he is talking about. She notices Wonwoo sitting on the first row, squinting at the teach even when he has his round wireframe glasses. The image of the boy calmly sitting in the front row makes Lynn’s blood boil, as she fists her hands tightly, wanting to go up to him and throw a punch at him.

 

 

 

 

When Lynn knocks on Soonyoung and Minghao’s dorm door this time, she can hear Minghao curse from the other side, while Soonyoung runs to open the door for her.

“Hao, I thought we are friends.” Lynn whines as she enters the place and goes to sit on Minghao’s desk, since the boy is already comfortably laying on his bed.

“And I thought I told you not to come to our dorm every day.”  Minghao says back. “I mean we can just trade places. I would love to live in a room by myself.”

“You wouldn’t love to live with that fucking asshole I have to fucking share an apartment with.” Lynn spits.

Soonyoung gasps dramatically from his place on his own bed. “Yesterday he was just a boring uninteresting piece of stale bread. How did he upgrade into a fucking asshole?”

“Okay so get this. My fucking alarm rings for like an hour and am just dead to the world. And I don’t wake up until my mom calls me and gives me an earful first thing in the fucking morning. Then I reach late to my fucking class, by like half an hour, and I get a fucking scolding from this sarcastic son of a bitch who’s coincidently the professor. And then when I sit down in the back I notice that my fucktard of a flatmate is in my class and is just sitting there, in the first row, since you know he got there early and all.”

“He is in the same major as you?” is the first thing Soonyoung asks and Lynn groans. “That’s not the fucking point.” Lynn yells.

“What’s the point then Lynn?” Minghao says. “You woke up late, he got there early. Why is he an asshole?”

“He should have woken me up.” Lynn exclaims like it’s the obvious thing to do. “I am sure as hell he heard my alarm ringing nonstop.”

“You want him to enter your room with no permission while you are sleeping?”

“Kinky.” Soonyoung says with a giggle and Lynn throws a crumbled ball of paper at him.

“I mean,” Lynn starts hesitantly, not having a good argument against what Minghao had said. She sighs. “I don’t know mate, if it was me though, I would have woken him up.”

“KINKYY.” Soonyoung yells again and this time Lynn isn’t satisfied by throwing a paper at him. But instead she jumps on him, having him on headlock.

“Just like that Lynn.” Minghao cheers with a laugh. “Finish him.”

Soonyoung chokes, as he desperately taps on Lynn’s forearm to release him. The girl chokes him for a bit longer, enjoying the sound of his pleas before she finally let go of him. “Murderer.” He seethes.

“You are alive.” Lynn deadpans.

“You almost killed me though.” Soonyoung accuses. “I have witnesses.”

“What?” Minghao mutters with a devilish smirk. “I saw nothing. I was so busy following an ant as it walks on our floor. Which reminds me that we really should mop this. It’s all because of the food crumbs you get on our floor.”

“Lynn.” Soonyoung says while glaring at Minghao. “Remember when I said I can’t get an apartment with you? Well I take that back.”

Lynn rolls her eyes. “Too late bitch. I am already sharing mine with a serial killer.”

“Lynn if you don’t stop.” Minghao warns.

“Why are you always defending him?” Lynn whines.

“It’s unfair to the guy. I am sure he’s a nice, kind introvert and his flatmate keeps on misunderstanding him. Plus, I don’t think you are the perfect flatmate. Just imagine living with someone who keeps their alarm ringing for 45 minutes, I would have actually murdered you.”

Lynn turns to Soonyoung with a pout and he shrugs. “Same to be honest, especially your alarm ringtone. It’s so fucking annoying.”

“So now I have to apologize to him or something?” When Minghao nods his head at Lynn she groans, saying that she will pretend nothing happened because she’s a piece of shit.

“Oh by the way,” Soonyoung says, as he rests his head on Lynn’s thigh while the girl plays with his black hair. “I am going to a party Friday night and you are fucking going with me.”

“I am not.”

“You are.”

“I am not!”

“So, you would rather spend your Friday night with Wonwoo?”

“So, where’s the party at?”

Minghao laughs at Lynn while Soonyoung smirks at his successful plan. “A friend of Minghao is having it at his house.”

Lynn gasps. “Minghao has friends?”

“Hey.” Minghao yells. “I have a lot of friends, who are all cooler than you.”

“He doesn’t.” Soonyoung says with a chuckle. “But this dude is Chinese too and I don’t know how they met.”

“Fate.”

“No offence dude, but that sounds gay.” Lynn says.

“No Homo.” Minghao declares. “Plus, you are the gayest here so shut the fuck up.”

“Honestly everyone should be bi. Why restrict yourself to one gender? Like they say, go big or go home.”

Minghao grunts. “Just go home Lynn. Please.”

Lynn laughs. “Okay, okay. I am leaving.”

“We will talk about the details of the party later on.” Soonyoung informs as Lynn swings her backpack over her back. The girl nods and with a wave she leaves the boys’ dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Lynn gets home, Wonwoo is in the kitchen eating a pizza. Lynn suddenly feels nervous, remembering what her friends said about her alarm and how it might have annoyed him. The thought to apologize crosses her mind, but before she could do that Wonwoo says. “I didn’t leave you anything, since I thought you would have gotten dinner already.”

Lynn waves him off. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

Wonwoo just nods at that, sipping from his cola before going back to eating his pizza. Lynn stays standing at the door of the kitchen, her back resting on the doorframe. Wonwoo doesn’t seem like he cares or even notices that she’s staring at him, and they stay like that for a while until Lynn finally blurts. “Did my alarm annoy you?”

“W-what?” Wonwoo blinks at her confusedly and Lynn can’t help but find the action cute.

“I mean my alarm was ringing nonstop this morning.”

“Oh.” Wonwoo mutters, before he says. “Well I went out really early today since I had some stuff to do, so I wasn’t here when it rung.”

Lynn’s face turns red at that, as realization that she got mad at the boy over nothing and that she doesn’t have to even apologize to him dawns on her. “I see.” She mutters. “Well anyway, I’ll try to not let it ring too much next times.”

Lynn leaves after that when all Wonwoo does to acknowledge what she says is hum.

 

 

 

 

The next days are a bit hectic, and between getting used to her new classes and trying to fix her sleep, Lynn doesn’t meet Wonwoo much. Their interactions being limited to smiles and hi and hellos when they cross paths either at home or in their shared lectures. And before Lynn knows it, it’s already Friday, AKA party day.

Soonyoung makes it his responsibility to help Lynn dress up, even though the girl isn't so into the idea. And so, at 7pm Lynn hears him harassing her front door, or in other words knocking, and so she’s forced to let him in to not disturb Wonwoo who is currently in his room.

Soonyoung pouts. “I wanted to see how the infamous Jeon Wonwoo looks.”

“Not the time for that.” Lynn mutters, pushing her noisy friend to her room. “Can we make this quick and get it over with already? And plus isn’t Hao the fashionable one between us, why are YOU here?”

Soonyoung gasps in fake offence, pushing Lynn’s shoulder. “I have a great sense of fashion.”

Lynn snorts. “Just because you look good in eyeliner doesn’t mean you dress good.”

“I came here to help you, not to get slandered.”

“Oops.” Lynn says mischievously, earning herself a smack to her head by her friend, who ignores her pout in favors of rummaging her closet for a good outfit.

One hour and half later, Lynn is in short shorts, fishnets and a tight black crop top. As Soonyoung tries to apply eyeliner to her eyes. “I never wanted to kill myself like this exact moment.”

“Not my fault you don’t even know how to make a fucking wing.” Soonyoung hisses, holding Lynn’s face in place.

Lynn mimics what he said in a childish voice and Soonyoung shakes his head at her in disbelief. “I don’t even know why I am taking a five years old to a party with me.”

Lynn circles her arms around her friend’s waist but doesn’t pull him towards her, so he can comfortably work on her make up. “You know I love you.”

Soonyoung frowns down on her jokingly, making her pout. Before he grins widely. “I love you too, muffin.”

Lynn grins back at him before closing her eyes again and letting her friend do his magic.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time the two leave the apartment, it’s already past 10PM. Soonyoung whines yet again when he catches no glimpse of Wonwoo as they shut the door behind them. And Lynn rolls her eyes, trying to drag him as she reminds him that they are in fact late.

“Oh please, don’t worry,” Soonyoung reassures. “I am the life of the party, we won’t miss anything as long as I’m not there.”

Lynn pushes Soonyoung as she scoffs. “As if! You are such a lightweight, you will black out before you liven up ANYTHING.”

“All I want is one, ONE supportive friend.” Soonyoung whines, latching on Lynn’s arm and hugging it like a koala.

“I was really hoping Minghao will be the one for you. But too bad.” Lynn mutters solemnly and Soonyoung starts whining again, filling the air between them with banter till they get to the house hosting the party, which is thankfully a walking distance from Lynn’s apartment.

“Wow, that’s a big house for a broke university student.” Is the first thing that Lynn says upon reaching the place, Soonyoung whistles beside her, eyes wide in awe at the place and the amount of the people out and even seemingly inside the place. “Is Hao’s friend loaded or something?” Lynn asks.

“I heard he’s sharing the place with like two other guys. If I remember right it was Yegyeom and Bambam.”

Lynn’s eyes lit up in excitement at that. “Why didn’t you say anything? It’s my homies’ party and am only coming now?”

Soonyoung throws her a judging look as they walk up to the front door. “Since when were you close with these two?”

“Since I dated their friend Jinyoung in first year? You remember him, right?” When Soonyoung nods, she adds. “We used to hang out a lot together that time, and even now, I mean we have a group chat and Jinyoung is basically my best friend now.”

“Hey.” Soonyoung yells, pinching Lynn’s side. “How can you call him your best friend when a whole Kwon Soonyoung is standing beside you?”

“Very easily to be honest.” Lynn jokes.

“I am revoking your best friend card.” Soonyoung threatens.

Lynn snickers, following behind Soonyoung who enters the place like he owns it. And her next words go unheard with the noise inside. “Like you can.”

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn gotta admit that it’s a great party. The music is good, and the alcohol is even better, not like Yugyeom and Bambam ever disappoint when it comes to booze. People keep having dance battles in the middle of the living room, especially with how the three house owners are in the dance group and so are most of their friends. Soonyoung is currently dancing on the dinning table, and if it's to establish dominance or only because he is obnoxious, Lynn isn’t sure.

Minghao is also with the rest, showing off his b-boying skills, which leaves Lynn alone, chugging from a beer bottle while she watches her friends outdance. Before she gets too bored and decides to go search for other people she knows, she hasn’t seen Jinyoung yet even though she is certain he wouldn't miss such a party, a short girl, who seems too young to be in such a party approaches her.

“Do you want to play beer pong?” she yells over the loud music, swaying slightly and almost falling over if not for Lynn steadying her.

“Are you sure you are even supposed to be still drinking?” Lynn asks in concern, peaking at the girl’s face.

“I am not going to play, I am just organizing and getting people to join.” She informs. “So are you in or not?”

Lynn glances back at her friends, finding Soonyoung forcing a shot down Yugyeom’s throat while Bambam laughs so loudly Lynn can make up the sound of it even through the blaring of the music. Junhui and Minghao have moved to the couch now, engaged in a heated argument that looks like it’s in Chinese rather than Korean. Lynn rolls her eyes at the scene before turning to the nameless girl. “Count me in.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn soon learns that the nameless girl doesn’t actually want to give her name and is making everyone call her Kim. She also learns the disturbing info that Kim is in fact seventeen and was only here due to her clinging to her older friend, who’s currently MIA. Lynn shakes her head disapprovingly at that but joins the rest for the beer pong game anyway.

She’s pleasantly surprised to find Jinyoung there too, even though he is currently with the other team. This fuels the competitiveness inside of Lynn, who promises her ex an alcohol poisoning at the end of game. Jinyoung rolls his eyes at her, giving her a thumbs down as he mouths ‘You’re going down’.

Lynn doesn’t get to respond as Kim shoves another girl her way. The girl apologizes between giggles for bumping Lynn’s shoulder, and Lynn’s waves it off, reassuring the very drunk girl on her side.

“I am Seulgi.” The girl, who thankfully looks old enough to be drinking, introduces. And Lynn gets lost into her soft brown eyes for a second before regaining consciousness. “Ah, I am Lynn.” Lynn says with a smile, before taking a sip of her beer, if only to help with her drying throat a little bit.

“That’s a pretty name.” Seulgi compliments with another giggle, and Lynn stops herself from telling the girl that she’s the only pretty thing around. “Not from here?” Seulgi asks again, leaning on the table behind her as they wait for Kim to find her friend and allow them to finally start the game.

“Yeah, am from LA.” Lynn mutters, glad that she’s too drunk to be going through full gay panic as Seulgi hums at her answer.

“That’s really cool.”

Before they can say anything else, Kim is back while dragging a boy with her. The latter goes to join the two girls and Seulgi runs her eyes up and down on him before asking for his name.

“I am your father.” The boy slurs and Seulgi bursts out laughing while Lynn snorts.

“Do you have a daddy kink?” Lynn accuses. “Do you want us to call you daddy?”

Seulgi is wheezing at this point, holding into Lynn’s elbow so she doesn’t fall over the table and knock all the red cups full of alcohol on their side. “Oh my god, Daddy.” She sings as she pokes his side.

The boy seems to be too sober to be dealing with this and Lynn laughs finding it even funnier to teaser him when he’s being this stoic. “We are just joking daddy." Lynn jokes. "Guys let’s play, before Daddy gets mad.” 

Jinyoung shouts Lynn a questioning look and she shrugs, gesturing to him that the boy beside her is crazy. They start playing soon, and while the boy, whom she learns from Kim is named Junghyun, is a great player they keep losing because of Seulgi who not only can’t aim a ball into a cup but can’t even stand still. Lynn and Junghyun resolves into taking some shots in the stead of Seulgi, and thankfully the boy becomes friendlier after loosening up from all the alcohol in his system.

They decide to cut the game short when Seulgi can’t stand anymore and Tiffany, a girl on Jinyuong’s team, keeps chatting with Kim instead of playing. They immigrate to the floor, where Seulgi rests her head on Lynn’s shoulder, while the latter catches up with Jinyoung.

Junghyun soon disappears again to god knows where, after not contributing to the conversation much. Kim doesn’t look like she minds, as she hits it off with Tiffany. The other guy on Jinyoung’s team, who Lynn hasn’t even caught name of, doesn't even stick around. And soon Jinyoung is also leaving, wanting to go check on Yugyeom and Bambam and make sure no one is dying. So much for being the mom friend.

This leaves Lynn with a very clingy Seulgi though. Lynn makes move to stand up, but Seulgi whines, holding her arm and preventing her from leaving. “Don’t leave me alone.” She whines.

“I was planning to take you with me anyway.” Lynn says, standing up and pulling Seulgi with her.

“Where to?” Seulgi asks, never letting go of Lynn’s arm.

“I remember Yugyeom saying something about a bottle of wine somewhere in the kitchen. How about we share that?”

Seulgi’s eyes shine at the suggestion, and she nods her head enthusiastically. “Sounds good to me.”

 

 

Lynn pulls Seulgi to one of the balconies she has spotted, wine bottle in hand and two glasses in Seulgi’s hand. They sit side to side against the wall, all the way giggling as Lynn struggles to open the bottle. “We probably look insane.” Lynn mutters as she finally succeeds in opening the bottle and goes to pour it into their glasses.

“No one is as insane as that Jonghyun dude. What was even his deal?”

“Don’t remind me.” Lynn laughs. “He gave me serious serial killer vibe. Add to it his under-age friend and I am honestly out.”

“Oh god that Kim is another case in itself, the hell is hard with giving your name. Like honey I won’t remember your face let alone your name with tomorrow morning.” Seulgi says between hiccups, only emphasasing her drunkenness state.

“Well you better not forget my face.” Lynn teases, bumping her shoulder lightly with Seulgi’s.

Seulgi snickers, sipping from her drink. “Like I can forget such a pretty face.”

Lynn laughs loudly at that. “You can’t call me pretty when you look like THAT.”

Seulgi scrunches her nose in confusion. “Like what?”

Lynn pauses, staring at Seulgi and trying to take all of her soft features in. “Like a goddess.”

“Oh, you’re flattering me.” Seulgi mutters with a shy smile.

“Honey, I am the worst at flattery. So am really saying it as it is.”

“Well then must be your pretty eyes that see everything pretty.” Seulgi mutters quietly.

Lynn chuckles at that, trying to hide her blushing cheeks even though they were already flushed from the alcohol. “Are we trying to out flirt each other or something?”

Seulgi shrugs, giving Lynn a mischievous smile. And as much as Lynn hates to be greasy, but she swears she see the stars shine in Seulgi’s eyes at that moment, and if anything, they make the latter glow even brighter. They spend hours like that, chatting between a bottle of wine. Their only source of light the moon and Seulgi’s smile.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Seulgi asks suddenly, playing with Lynn’s fingers, as the latter had her hand resting on Seulgi’s thigh. Lynn only hums, Seulgi’s voice and soft fingers playing with hers lulling her to sleep.

“Because I really feel like I met mine today.” Seulgi mumbles with a small insecure voice.

Lynn looks down at the girl, smiling at her when their eyes meet. “And so do I.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh the gay in me truly jumped out


	2. One Way Love

Seugli doesn’t stay long after that. She tells Lynn that her cousin, who was the designated driver, has texted her to meet him at the front door. Lynn frowns, whining that she hasn’t gotten enough of Seulgi for her to leave yet. Seulgi laughs at that, before pulling out a red lipstick from her purse. Looking around, she grins when she spots a newspaper thrown in the corner and skips to fetch it.

“What are you doing?” Lynn mutters, watching Seulgi scribble something with her red lipstick with barely opened eyes.

Seulgi throws her a sly smile. “Leaving you my number.”

“Oh.” Lynn mumbles. “That’s cute.”

Lynn has already learnt that Seulgi is a melodramatic person, so when the latter kisses the paper to leave a red lips stained shape there, Lynn isn’t that surprised. Satisfied with the piece of paper, Seulgi hands it to the other girl. “Don’t forget to text me.”

“Of course I won't. And I would walk you out right now but I am too tired to even stand up.”

Seulgi frowns at that. “But you can’t stay here, you are about to fall asleep on the floor.” And with that she starts helping Lynn to stand up. “Let’s just get you to the sofa.”

“Okay.” Lynn agrees easily, throwing her arm over Seulgi’s shoulder, yet trying not to let her whole weight press on the other girl.

They make it safely to the living room, and Seulgi goes to gently help Lynn lay on one of the couches. The moment Lynn feels the soft surface under her, she goes to nuzzle her face to it, trying to dull the noise around her even though it is already subdued a lot compared to earlier. Seulgi throws her a goodbye and Lynn just waves lazily at her, not finding the energy to utter a word to thank the latter.

 

 

 

 

Lynn wakes up to the sun rays hitting her right into the eyes, and something breathing heavily into her ear. She groans, trying to push the heavy weight that’s squishing her into the couch. But that does the opposite of what she wants, as the person laying on her goes to cuddle her even tighter. Pulling her into an iron grip while mumbling incoherently under their breath. And even with the hangover making Lynn feel like her head is split into two, and the sun irritatingly blazing hotly on her, she recognizes Soonyoung’s voice with no trouble.

“Someone get this fatass off me.” She yells, elbowing Soonyoung who stays unmoving.

“Whoever is yelling,” Minghao grumbles from the floor beside the couch. “Your mom’s a hoe.”

“Hao shut the fuck up and get this thing off me.”

“HOSHI FIGHTING!” Lynn hears someone yell from what she presumably assumes is the kitchen, and soon Soonyoung is wide awake and screaming back. “FIGHTIIIING!!”

Lynn takes this chance to push Soonyoung off her, coincidently landing him on Minghao. “This house is a fucking nightmare.” She hears her Chinese friend curse, but she ignores it, lazily making her way to the kitchen.

She finds Junhui there, eating microwaved leftover pizza from the prior day. She grimaces at it, before making a beeline to the fridge in search for water. “Thanks for waking up Soon by the way.” She says, pulling out a water bottle from the fridge. “Also, can I get pain killers or something, I am going to die.”

Junhui grins at her, and Lynn questions how he can be so cheerful with a hangover. Science will never know. “I think Yugyeom has some.”

“And where can I find him?”

“Heard him throwing up his insides in the bathroom.” Junhui says with the same smile as if the image of Yugyeom hunched over a toilet bowl isn’t disturbing, as he points to one of the doors behind Lynn. The girl just nods, fleeing to said door.

Thankfully when Lynn barges into the bathroom, Yugyeom is no longer throwing up but rather washing his face. “My savior,” Lynn calls. “I heard you have pills to defeat this killer hangover.”

Yugyeom pulls a pill packet from the back pocket of his jeans, throwing them towards Lynn. “You’re welcome bitch.”

Lynn smiles at him in appreciation. “Thanks, and good luck with,” she gestures to his state. “That.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes about half an hour for everyone to wake up, most of them find place in the kitchen. Soonyoung goes to finish some of Junhui’s pizza, while Lynn succeeds in making Jinyoung cook them some actual nutritious food.

“By the way, I found this on the floor. So, who of you actually scored a chick yesterday?” Junhui asks, holding up a very familiar piece of paper to show everyone. Lynn’s face whitens when she recognizes it as Seulgi’s phone number, with the very distinguished kiss mark.

Bambam wolf whistles, while Jinyoung glances back at Lynn as if he knows that it’s hers. Which she won’t put pass him, since he’s one of her few friends who knows her sexuality, add to it the fact that he saw her yesterday with Seulgi.

“So? It doesn’t belong to any of you?” Junhui asks. “Because if so then I am throwing it, my girlfriend can’t find this under me.”

“What? Are you insane? I’ll take it.” Yugyeom yells, trying to snatch the paper out of Junhui’s grasp.

Lynn panics, elbowing Soonyoung beside her and making him choke in his pizza. And when Jinyoung makes Yugyeom go get him a glass of water, she whispers into his ear. “You better tell them that paper is yours and take it.”

“Are you okay?” Yugyeom asks after Soonyoung chugs the water cup empty that's handed to him.

“Yeah, yeah.” He smiles reassuringly. “I just remembered how that paper is actually mine.” A series of whats and gasps go around, making Soonyoung frown. “What’s so surprising about me getting a girl’s number?”

“First, you have zero skills.” Minghao starts.

“AND, you spent the whole day dancing like a crackhead.” Junhui adds.

“AND you were with us,” Yugyeom gestures to himself and Bambam. “The whole night.”

"Okay damn, sorry I asked.” Soonyoung mutters, snatching the paper from Junhui as he does so. “But I have my ways, and at the end of the day I am the one with a pretty girl’s number and not you, so shush.”

Junhui scoffs. “I have a girlfriend.”

“I hAvE a gIrLfRiENd.” Soonyoung mocks, stuffing the number into his jeans’ pocket. And with the paper out of sight, the subject is also dropped to Lynn’s relief.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After inhaling Jinyoung’s food, Lynn decides to follow Soonyoung and Minghao to their dorm. The latter doesn’t look annoyed by that fact for once, too eager to know about the mysterious number of his dormmate to care.

"So, who’s the girl?” Minghao asks the moment they get into his car and off to their dorms.

Lynn groans. “Can’t you wait till we get to the dorm?”

Minghao sends her a questioning look from the rear-view mirror. “Don’t you want to know from where this number fell on Hosh too?”

Soonyoung chuckles nervously. “That’s the thing, it didn’t fall on me.”

“Huh?” Minghao mumbles in confusion. “So, you just took it so Yugyeom doesn’t take it?”

“No, my friend.” Lynn says. “The thing IS, that it didn’t fall on him, but rather on ME.”

Minghao almost swerves to the other lane at that, before laughing loudly. “Lynn, you gay fuck.”

“Oh shut the fuck, it’s just a friend.” Lynn mutters, smacking Soonyoung’s shoulder. “Hand it over.”

“Oof, jeez okay.” Soonyoung says as he fishes for the crumbled piece of paper from his pocket.

“Yeah  _friend_. That’s why she kissed the paper for you.” Minghao accuses.

Lynn snatches the paper from Soonyoung, rolling her eyes at her Chinese friend. “She was just drunk and playing around.”

“But you don’t want her to be just playing around, right?” Soonyoung jokes, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Followed by Minghao's high pitched giggles.

“Can you please pull over? I will just go home from here by foot.”

But Lynn’s words go unheard, as her two friends keep on teasing her the whole way to their dorm.

 

 

 

 

 

“Aren’t you going home?” Minghao asks, kicking Lynn’s feet off his stomach, as she tries to squish herself with him on his bed.

Lynn shrugs, leaning to steal some of the chips Soonyoung is eating while sprawled on the floor, watching something on his phone. “Whenever.”

“Does Wonwoo even know where you have been? I mean you have been missing for a whole day, he might think you are dead.” Minghao presses, hoping Lynn gets the message and finally leaves. He glances at Soonyoung’s empty bed in distaste, not comprehending why his two friends decided to hog his space while a whole empty bed is there.

“I know you are saying that only to get me to leave, but you actually have a point.” Lynn mutters, ignoring Minghao’s relieved sigh when she gets off him.

 

 

 

 

 

When Lynn gets to her apartment, she goes to open the door quietly, not wanting to disturb Wonwoo in whatever he’s doing. She finds him in the living room playing a video game, and at the sound of Lynn entering, he pauses the game and turns to look at her. He unconsciously raises a brow at her appearance, and Lynn looks down to realize that she has changed into Soonyoung’s clothes after taking a shower in their dorm, therefor looking like a serious case of ‘fucked at my boyfriend’s house and now am in his clothes’.

“Oh, you’re back.” Wonwoo says unintelligently, and Lynn cracks a sheepish apologetical smile. “Yeah, I am sorry. I think I should have said that I’ll stay the night out. But it wasn’t planned, I just crashed at the party with my friends after getting too drunk, and then I went to my friend’s dorm and washed up there, and now I am here.” She explains hurriedly, only worrying about over sharing after she has already said it all.

“Ah, it’s fine, you don’t have to explain yourself. I was just concerned and had no way of contacting you.” Wonwoo explains quietly. “I would have contacted your mom, if I didn’t accidently hear your friend talking about a party.”

Lynn’s cheeks color at that. “Oh, sorry about that too. Soonyoung can be too loud sometimes. But now that you have mentioned it, it’s wiser to have each other’s numbers.”

Wonwoo nods, silently passing Lynn his phone. Lynn quickly puts in her number, giving herself a call, before handing the boy his phone back. “Kay, done.”

“Okay, thanks.” Wonwoo mumbles, focusing back on his game after unpausing it.

Lynn hums in respond, walking to her room, but as she opens the door of her room, she turns back to Wonwoo. “Again, I am really sorry.” And she enters the room, closing the door behind her before Wonwoo can even attempt to answer.

 

 

 

 

The first thing that Lynn does when she plumbs herself into her bed is fetch for the piece of newspaper that she had stuffed into Soonyoung’s jean’s pocket that she’s wearing. She smiles dumbly at the girl’s lips mark, before going to save the number under ‘Pretty Seulgi <3’.

_Hey! Seulgi?_

_Yea!! who s thus_

_hus_

_this*_

_Are you still drunk??_

_no no i just suck at typin_

_lynn?_

_Oh wow you remembered me!_

_I am glad_

_pleaaase!!!! i told u I wont forget u_

_so did u get home safe last night?_

_Ah no I stayed the night with my friends! I just got home_

_What about you? Any hangover?_

_Uggggggghhhhh! dont remind me its killing me! i am going to overdose on these painkillers soon_

Lynn spends the rest of the day, and even night texting Seulgi. And as the latter confesses that she has amnesia, and with Lynn’s messed up sleep schedule, they decide to face time and only hang up when it’s nearing 5AM and Wonwoo’s alarm is already going off. (Unlike Lynn, Wonwoo doesn’t let him alarm ring for too long before Lynn can hear him washing up.)

 

 

 

 

 

Lynn and Seulgi spend the week texting and facetiming each other whenever possible. It is a bit surprising to Lynn how fast she has hit it off with the other girl. So, it isn't too shocking when Seulgi sends her a text Thursday night, inviting her to yet another party. And by inviting Lynn means coaxing her to come.

But I am not used to going to parties where I know no one!

Lynn frowns as she watches the 1 disappear from beside her message, signaling that Seulgi indeed read it. When no three dots appear on the chat, Lynn realizes that Seulgi is going ti send her yet another record. The later has told her before that she’s lazy and loves to ramble, so she usually spam Lynn with records rather than write an article full of typos that Lynn has to decipher.

A record of over a minute reaches Lynn and she rolls her eyes as she opens it.

‘ _Oh come on, I’ll be there. And plus there would be no underaged Kim and her creepy friend Junghyun! I promise it’s going to be so much fun. My friends Irene and Wendy are hosting it, you know the two I told you are painfully and obviously in love with each other yet they do nothing about it, except for that time they kissed, and Irene was freaking out but she was only faking it cuz she kept smiling. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh shit this recording is getting too long. Wait I’ll send another one._ ’

Lynn giggles, rolling her eyes yet again at Seulgi’s antics. As she always ends up falling into a tangent and starts going from a subject to subject. More often than not, they end up scrolling up through their convo so Seulgi can remember what they were even talking about. Lynn’s phone ding with another upcoming record soon after.

‘ _Anyway, as I was saying. You really shouldn’t miss this party! I will be around with you the whole time, don’t worry about being alone with people you don’t know and shit! And we can make our own beer pong, even though I don’t promise I’ll will be any better than last time. I am too much of a mess when I drink. But yeah, you can be my knight in shining armor yet again and take some shots for me, riiight?_ ’

Ignoring how her heart swells at the cute tone Seulgi takes at the end of her message, Lynn hits record to reply, cursing herself for being too weak.

 _‘Okay, Okay I will go with you and be your knight in shining armor_.’ Lynn then adds teasingly. ‘ _Anything for you,  princess._ ’

Seulgi replies with a caps locked keyboard smash, too many blushing emojis and a recording where she’s just squealing and telling the other girl to stop going for her heart.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Your favorite girl is here.” Lynn exclaims loudly as she opens the door of her friends’ dorm, not caring that she is in fact invading their privacy.

“Wheein is here?” Soonyoung shrieks from his bed and Lynn hears Minghao snickers.

Lynn scoffs. “Just say you’re whipped and go.”

Soonyoung pouts, huffing as he turns his attention back to whatever he was doing. Minghao comes out from the bathroom then, his black hair damp as he dries it with a towel over his shoulders. “And what brings you here in such a fine day, if I may ask?”

“I have a party later on and so someone of you volunteer to do my make up, please.” Lynn bats her eyelashes at Minghao.

“You are going to a party?” Soonyoung splutters in shock, eyes wide and jaw slack open. When all the girl does is nods at him, he glances at Minghao, giving him the ‘is she serious’ look. Minghao looks just as surprised, his eyebrows frowned in confusion. “Since when do you go to parties without us?”

“Hell even when you go with us, it’s usually after a lot of coaxing.” Soonyoung adds.

“Well the coaxing did happen. Just not by any of you.”

Soonyoung claps, falling back to his pillow and looking all smug that he has unraveled the secret. “Moonbyul.”

“No.” Lynn laughs at the comical way in which Soonyoung’s face fall.

“Jinyoung?” Minghao guesses hesitantly, watching Lynn’s reaction.

“No.”

Minghao snaps his fingers in disappointment. “Figures, we would have heard if it was Jinyoung.”

“Who else is left?” Soonyoung whines. “We know all your other friends and would have heard about a party if it were them, or anyone we are familiar with in our university.”

“Can we skip this guessing game and go to the part where you help me with my make up?” Lynn whines, going to join Soonyoung on his bed while Minghao throws himself on his.

“No, no. You can’t leave us with this mystery.”

Minghao suddenly gasps. “Unless!”

“Unless?” Soonyoung presses eagerly.

“Unless?” Lynn adds quietly in disdain.

Minghao grins devilishly, as if Lynn’s tone alone has confirmed his speculations. “Unless it’s that  _friend_  of yours. You know, the friend that left their number in a red shining writing.”

Soonyoung claps excitedly at that. “Ah, yes,  _yes_. The  _friend_  that kissed the paper for you.”

Minghao shakes his head solemnly. “When will MY friends ever.”

Lynn closes her eyes, exhaling deeply and trying to not flip on her friends, who are just watching her amusedly, enjoying the show.

“She’s meditating.” Minghao whispers.

“No,” Soonyoung whispers back. “She’s died.”

 

 

 

 

Thankfully Lynn gets to make her friends behave long enough for Soonyoung to help her with her make up. While Minghao tries to assemble an outfit for her only from memory of her clothes. She hugs Soonyoung in appreciating when he’s done, who pulls her in a bone crushing hug back. When they are done being mushy, Lynn looks back at Minghao with a shit eating grin. The boy grimaces, shaking his head, but Lynn jumps on him anyway, locking him in a tight hug, fully knowing that he is just acting and in fact loves the affection. The way he circles his arms around her waist and rests his cheek on the crown of her head proof of that.

When she gets back home, she hightails to her room, so she can get ready. Wearing the ripped skinny white jeans Minghao has advised for, and the first flashy shirt she gets her hand on. And on the last minute she grabs one of her leather jackets. Getting out of her room and not seeing Wonwoo anywhere, Lynn sends him a quick text to inform him that she will be out late and with that she leaves her apartment. Grinning at the sight of Minghao’s car parked in their driveway.

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Lynn coos at her friend as she enters the car.

Minghao shrugs coolly. “I try.”

“You don’t have to try, you are already cool as fuck.” Lynn says fondly as she pinches Minghao’s cheek, the latter whines under his breathe. “Don’t make me regret this.”

“You won’t, you love me.” Lynn cheekily winks at the boy driving.

Minghao sighs, affectionately saying. “I do.”

“Ugh! Why must you be like this?” Lynn clutches her heart. “See, I told you you’re the sweetest.”

“Why did I think befriending two drama queens was a clever idea?”

 

 

 

 

Minghao drops Lynn over at the drive way of the unfamiliar house. “Lynn.” He calls from his opened window after the girl leaves the car. “Don’t forget to call me when you want to go back home.”

“Are you sure about that? I don’t want to keep you up.” Lynn frowns.

“And what? Walk back home, drunk out of your mind?” When Lynn’s frown only deepens, Minghao adds. “Plus, I wasn’t going to sleep early anyway, I have an assignment I have to send tomorrow.”

Lynn sighs. “Okay, okay. But if by some miracle I score myself a drive back, I will text you.”

Minghao nods. “Sounds good to me.”

“Well bye then.” Lynn yells, waving at her friend.

“Yeah bye.” Minghao waves back. “And be safe.”

“K mom.” Lynn yells back, watching Minghao drive away, before approaching the house hesitantly, suddenly aware of how alone she is.

Someone Lynn doesn’t recognize, obviously since it’s the case with all people in the party, invites her with no question about her identity. She staggers inside, eyes roaming the place in search for Seulgi. But it turns out that she doesn’t have to look for the latter, as Seulgi appears out of nowhere and slings her arm around Lynn’s shoulder. “I have been waiting for you.” She whines, no doubt already tipsy.

“Hi.” Lynn squeaks, suddenly very hyper aware of Seulgi’s warm body pressed to her side. She searches with her eyes for any drink nearby, direly needing alcohol in her system, especially with Seulgi’s breath fanning hotly on her neck.

“Let’s get you something to drink.” Seulgi sing-songs, dragging a relieved Lynn somewhere. They soon get to the kitchen, which is thankfully not as crowded as the rest of the place. The lights are brighter there too, and so Lynn gets an actual look at Seulgi, who detaches herself from the girl to go and fix her a drink. The girl is wearing a long sleeved black silky button-down shirt, tugged into leather pants, and paired with laced up platform leather boots. Lynn’s breathe literally hitches, and she tries to subtly run her eyes over the girl’s appearance, her heart clogged in her throat at how attractive Seulgi looks.

“You okay?” Seulgi asks in concern as she slides Lynn a glass of whatever alcohol she has mixed. “Your face is turning red and you haven’t even started drinking.”

“Hot.” Lynn mutters absentmindedly, before back tracking and correcting herself. “I mean the place is hot.”

Seulgi giggles. “understandable.”

And they drop it at that, and if Seulgi did catch on Lynn checking her out or not, the latter never finds out. Lynn takes her drink and with that Seulgi drags her to the beer pong table, the latter starts getting some people to join them as Lynn watches her silently. “Do you even know anyone of these people?” Lynn whispers into Seulgi’s ear, not missing the shudder that goes down the girl’s body.

Seulgi shrugs nonchalantly, and Lynn just goes with it. They soon get a good number of people to start playing. And while Lynn doesn’t care much to talk to any of them, a girl in an incredibly short red glittery dress introduces herself as Joy to Lynn, turning to a giggling blushing mess when Lynn introduces herself back.

Seulgi stares weirdly at Joy before calling for the others so they start playing. Lynn learns that Seulgi is rather good at this when she isn’t drunk out of her mind, but it’s Joy who gives them a hard time, and Lynn feels an alcohol poisoning calling for her when she keeps drinking for Joy. Seulgi has told her that she doesn’t have to do that but Joy has whined about being a lightweight and so Lynn couldn’t find it in her to let the girl who is already pretty much drunk get blacked out so early into the party.

At some point, Seulgi starts retreating from the table, pulling Lynn away with her. The latter raises her eyebrow at her in question and Seulgi tells her how she can’t keep watching Lynn chugging all those red cups and how it wasn’t that fun anyway. Apparently, the strangeness of the people in the prior party made the game more enjoyable. Seulgi takes Lynn to one of the vacant one seat couches, pushing Lynn into it and squeezing herself beside her, half her body ending up being on top of Lynn.

“Is it just me or is that Joy girl creepy?” Seulgi muses, looking up at Lynn expectantly.

Lynn shrugs, resorting to pulling Seulgi into her lap when the latter accidently elbows her and giggles in apology. All the alcohol she consumes making Lynn at least that much more confident. “Beside being shit at beer pong and also too drunk for her own good, I don’t think she was that weird or creepy.”

Lynn notices how Seulgi purses her lips at that. “She was insanely touchy and flirty with you. Didn’t you notice?”

“I mean I did but it must be just the alcohol.”

“I guess.” Seulgi mumbles. “Anyway, let’s not keep talking about her. How about we go dance together?”

Lynn isn’t sure what makes her agree instantly, her drunkenness state or Seulgi’s perfume that’s numbing her senses. Seulgi drags her to the mass of people swaying to the music, a taunting smile on her face. Lynn soon discovers that what Seulgi meant by ‘dancing’ together has meant Seulgi circling her arms around Lynn’s neck, their faces dangerously close, as they moved with the beat of the music. Lynn finds herself lost in the hazelnut colored eyes of the other girl, staring so deep into them in a way that makes Seulgi’s knees weak. Which prompts her to tighten her hold against Lynn’s neck.

This breaks the Lynm from whatever trance she was in, and in a moment of boldness she sneaks her own arms around Seulgi’s tiny waist, pulling the girl even closer to her while the latter rests her head on Lynn’s shoulder.

“I told you we will have fun.” Seulgi mumbles against the skin of Lynn’s neck, making the hair on the back of her head stands, goosebumps running down her arms.

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Lynn jokes, inhaling deeply if only to make Seulgi’s scent flood her lungs a little bit more.

They stay like that for a while, as song after song plays from the loud speakers. And at some point, Lynn feels a feathery touch against her neck, making her tense up for a second, not sure if Seulgi has deliberately planted a small kiss on her skin or if it’s just due to Seulgi moving her face closer that made her lips accidently press on the skin. Whatever the reason is, Lynn’s body heats up all the same, her arms tightening around the shorter girl’s frame.

At a particularly loud rowdy song, the two girls detach from each other, not feeling like joining the mass of hyper people in their dancing. The music feels like it’s shaking Lynn’s brain inside her skull, and she closes her eyes at the piercing pain, staggering back to an empty couch and plumbing herself on it, trying to press her head on the back of the couch to muffle the noises. Seulgi follows behind her, giving her a sympathetic smile, as she squeezes her shoulder reassuringly. Lynn throws her a small smile, nodding when Seulgi informs her that she will go for whatever reason, Lynn can’t actually hear what the girl is saying and is just trying to decode the words, and will come back soon.

Lynn watches disinterestedly the people around her at Seulgi's departure, eyes not focused enough to see anyone clearly for that matter. So when a silhouette approaches her, Lynn is too wasted to recognize it. The intruder plants themselves on the arm rest of the couch Lynn is residing on. The latter finds no energy to lift her head and see the other person’s face, so she just lets her eyes fall on the glittery red dress that has rode up exposing most of the person’s milky thighs. “Joy?” Lynn blurts.

The high-pitched giggle that Lynn has come to associate with Joy blares her ears as the other girl cheers excitedly. “You remembered me.”

“Of course.” Lynn mutters, not wanting to add the part about Joy’s obnoxious personality that made her even more memorable. Or the fact that she and Seulgi has talked about her.

“I have been searching for you all around.” The girl whines, and Lynn doesn’t have to see her to know that she’s pouting. Lynn raises her head anyway, and the moment her eyes lock with Joy a huge grin breaks on the latter’s face. And with the long high pony tails on each side of her head, she suddenly reminds Lynn of Harley Quinn. She chuckles, thinking about how Seulgi’s words might have affected her to see such a resemblance.

“Why were you looking for me?”

Joy blushes at the question, looking quite bashful and surprising Lynn. “I-I just wanted to talk you some more?” she mumbles hesitantly. “Is that fine?”

“Sure.” Lynn assures, absentmindedly patting the girl’s thigh. “I was just asking, you know? Curiosity and all that.”

Joy giggles, pushing Lynn’s shoulder. “You’re so funny.”

Lynn raises her eyebrow at the girl, question her sense of humor before dropping it. They stay in silence, silence meaning the loud ass music coming from the stereo paired with the loud ass people around them, Lynn resting her head on Joy’s arm and closing her eyes again. Missing the girl’s red cheeks and shy smile at the action. “Where’s your friend?” Joy cuts the silence as she asks.

“Who?” Lynn mutters.

“Seulgi, was it?” Joy’s tone sounds distasteful in Lynn’s ear as she mentions the other girl’s name, but the American girl tries not to dwell on it.

“She went off somewhere, said she will be back soon.” Lynn checks her wrist watch unnecessarily. “But she’s taking too long, it seems.”

“Ah.” Joy mumbles, pausing for a while before starting again after collecting some confidence. “I saw you dancing earlier with her.” Lynn only hums, not sure where Joy wants to get with that. “You guys seem close.” Another hum from Lynn, which makes Joy huff. “Do you like her?”

This finally gets Lynn’s full attention, she turns her head in surprise to look at Joy, who is tactful enough to look sheepish for asking such an invasive question. And Lynn isn’t dense, she knows that Joy has somehow developed a puppy crush on her in the little time they have met, so Lynn decides to just let the other hear what she wants. “Of course I like her, she’s my friend.”

Joy perks at that, eyes shining even in the dim lighting of the house. “Really? There’s nothing to it?” Lynn nods, making the other girl giggle. “What about me?” Joy suddenly asks, catching Lynn off guard once again, making her question if Joy is truly this straight forward usually or if it’s just the alcohol talking.

Lynn stares at Joy’s hopeful wide eyes, recognizing the hidden glimpses of insecurity and fear of rejection, making her heart soften. Lynn has always been bad at rejecting people and is a weak person that for the most part finds it hard to say no to anyone. And it isn’t like Lynn would want to reject Joy, the girl is undeniably pretty, and very much Lynn’s type, but the fact she barely knows her and the thought of Seulgi makes her hesitate for a moment. Yet, as always, it’s Lynn’s soft part that wins, her heart already seizing at the look in Joy’s face. “I mean I just got meet you but I really like you.”

Joy’s eyes light up at that, as she quite literally squeals in happiness. “Like like?”

Lynn shrugs, starting to get used to Joy’s blunt questions. “I guess.”

 

“Oh, you know you love me.” Joy sing songs, poking Lynn’s cheek, who’s truly questioning the other girl’s bipolar tendencies.

Before Lynn can start pondering if she should tell Joy that she doesn’t in fact love her, that’s a strong word, what the hell, Seulgi appears in front of them. She doesn’t look too thrilled with the new presence, and Joy seems to feel the same.

“Do you like Lynn?” is Joy’s immediate question, and Lynn feels like jumping off a cliff. Seulgi notices Lynn’s panicked eyes, so she reaches out and pulls her up. “Can you excuse us for a second? I’ll answer you when I am back.”

Joy raises her eyebrow suspiciously at the pair, her eyes zeroing on Seulgi’s grasp on Lynn’s wrist, before shrugging her shoulders with her arms crossed over her chest. Seulgi takes Lynn to the kitchen, who squints her eyes at the brighter lights, leaning her back on the kitchen island and reaching for the water bottle behind her.

“What’s up with that girl?” Seulgi questions with a smile as if to give Lynn the illusion that she’s finding the whole situation entertaining, but Lynn knows better than to ignore the uneasiness in the other girl’s eyes, she could tell that Seulgi in fact wants this to be a joke rather than finds it as one.

“I friendzoned you.” Lynn says humorously, wanting to assure the girl that is a joke. Lynn always makes everyone hear what they want after all.

“Oh, you did?” Seulgi laughs it off, but some nervousness laces her tone and Lynn frowns. “I just felt sorry for her, and I ended up telling her I like her cause I didn’t want to reject her. I mean I told you how I suck as rejecting boys, turns it’s the same for girls.”

“Wait, are you bi?”

“Yeah,” Lynn answers. “But this is not a discussion for now. Let’s go back to Joy first then we can talk.”

“Okay.” Seulgi agrees. “What should I tell her though?”

“Just whatever, bullshit your way through. I’ll come clean to her later.” Lynn mutters with a sigh, pushing herself off the island, and following Seulgi back to Joy who’s still waiting at the same spot.

“So, what did y’all do there?” Joy asks curiously.

“Seulgi noticed that I looked sickly, so she dragged me to drink some water.” Lynn lies smoothly and Seulgi glances back at her, amazed and a bit concerned at how easily the girl has come up with a lie.

“I see.” Joy mumbles, seemingly believing the statement. “So, you didn’t answer me Seulgi.”

“I don’t know to be honest.” Lynn is taken back at the sincerity in the girl’s tone, not sure if to take her words seriously or not. “She’s like my soulmate. Like we have the same thinking and same mind at times.”

Lynn chuckles at that, having to agree with it. But her smile soon falls when Seulgi fires back the same question at Joy. The latter looks flustered, as she plays nervously with her fingers. “I am confused, although we just met, and this relationship may not work but I don’t want to let her go.” Lynn and Seulgi share alarmed looks, not knowing what to say. But they don’t have to, as Joy suddenly confesses. “So yeah, I think I am in love. Fuck, I am in love.”

Lynn has the audacity to roll her eyes, not comprehending how Joy finds it so easy to be throwing the L word so carelessly like that. She wants to tell the girl that what she’s feeling is attraction, maybe infatuation at most, but certainly not love. Sadly, this isn’t the time nor place to be having such a conversation, so Lynn just swallows it down, not sure what’s appropriate to say in such a situation. The skies must have noticed Lynn’s dilemma, because Joy’s phone rings at that moment, her eyes widen, as she stands up hurriedly. “My friend who drove me here is calling. I need to go.”

Lynn and Seulgi just nod, the latter watching solemnly as Joy asks for Lynn’s phone and types in her numbers, telling her to contact her, before finally hightailing from the place.

  

 

 

 

For some reason, Seulgi takes Lynn to an empty bedroom upstairs. Not like Lynn is complaining in the slightest, but rather welcoming the much calmer atmosphere and the queen-sized bed. Lynn throws herself on it, while Seulgi crawls beside her, laying on her side and staring at Lynn. The latter copies her posture, which puts their faces in a very close proximity. “So, you’re bi?” Seulgi blurts, eyes mischievous and a giggle threatening to fall out of her lips.

“Still as bi as I was when you asked earlier.” Lynn jokes. “What about you actually?”

Seulgi pauses for a moment, musing over her answer before saying. “Well I guess I am. I had a crush on this girl once. But I never thought too deeply about it.”

“What about boys?”

“I had three crushes before, but I hate all of them now. Each one turned to be an asshole. But like I never dated, and I never thought about it, so I don’t know.”

“I see.” Lynn mumbles. “I mean I only dated boys, but I did some very not friends-appropriate stuff wit some of my girl friends.” Lynn chuckles when Seulgi’s eyes widen at that. “I mean friends that are girls. But anyway, I always knew I was bi. It’s different for each person though, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

“I actually French kissed this girl before.” Seulgi confesses a bit bashfully. “We were kind of friends and she said she wanted to teach me how to kiss. I wouldn’t tell you that I didn’t enjoy it. I mean a girl’s lips are always softer and plus girls are usually better kisser than boys. Or so I have heard.” Seulgi whispers the last part as her eyes fall on Lynn’s lips. Lynn subconsciously run her tongue over her lower lip, a nervous habit over hers, and Seulgi follows the action with her eyes, gulping audibly.

“Should I help you check if you still like kissing girls?” Lynn whispers lowly, inching closer to Seulgi. “Yeah.” Is Seulgi’s breathless reply, her eyes fluttering as she stares with flushed cheeks at Lynn’s lips.

One of Lynn’s hands goes to rest on Seulgi’s hip, as she leans her face closer until she’s a breath away from Seulgi’s lip. The latter’s breath hitches, and her eyes squeeze shut. This gives Lynn the opportunity to study the girl’s features, a bit taken back at how flawless the girl looks even up-close like this, and by up-close Lynn means so close that she can count Seulgi’s eyelashes even in the dark room, which has a desk lamp and the moon shining from the window as its only source of light. Her eyes finally fall down on Seulgi’s red lips, and she presses her own against them at last.

Seulgi makes a small surprised noise at that, and Lynn breaks the kiss before Seulgi can kiss back. “Is this okay?” Lynn asks in concern and Seulgi nods hurriedly, eyes closed as she tries to chase Lynn’s lips back. “Please just kiss me.”

Lynn doesn’t have to be told twice, diving to capture the girl’s lips hungrily this time, no trace of hesitation or concern in the movement of her lips. Seulgi suppresses a moan at that, going to circle her arms around Lynn's neck and pulling her closer, tilting her head to the side to help Lynn deepen the kiss. And so, Lynn does just that, as she bites down on Seulgi’s bottom lip to draw a moan from her. The latter’s moan is muffled against Lynn’s lips, her hands tugging at Lynn’s hair. This fuels something inside Lynn, probably her dominant side, as she turns around to go on top of Seulgi and hover over her. Both hands on each side of the latter’s head, in order to hold her weight from crushing her, Lynn dives back for her lips.

The only sounds in the room are the muffled music coming from downstairs, a clock ticking on the wall above the couple and lips moving against each other. Lynn dares to run her tongue on the girl’s lower lip, and Seulgi opens her mouth eagerly, welcoming the girl’s tongue inside her mouth as she tangles it with hers. Seulgi’s hands that have been around Lynn’s neck travel down her back, sliding under her shirt, and pressing warm palms against Lynn’s back. With a loud wet noise, Lynn suddenly breaks the kiss, resulting in Seulgi whimpering desperately, thinking that Lynn is putting a stop to whatever that they are doing. Because Seulgi surely doesn’t want to stop, she wants more and more. Wanting for Lynn’s soft lips to be pressed back against hers already. To her delight, Lynn doesn’t detach herself from her, but rather starts leaving kisses down her jaw and to her neck. Seulgi moans as Lynn sucks on a spot at the crook of her neck, arching her back while simultaneously pushing Lynn down against her.

“You are very vocal, aren’t you?” Lynn whispers teasingly against her skin, sending chills down Seulgi’s spine.    

“Only for you.” Seulgi mutters with half lidded eyes, and Lynn can’t help but go for a open mouthed kiss against the other girl’s plumb lips. “How can you taste so sweet even after all the alcohol you consumed? Did you eat some candy or is it just you?” Lynn mumbles between pecks agaisnt Seulgi’s lips.

Seulgi’s giggle goes right through Lynn lips. “The only sweet thing I had in my mouth all day was your tongue.”

“It must be your sweet words then.” Lynn mumbles, stealing one chaste kiss off the girl’s lips, before going back to leaving hickeys against the smooth pale skin of her neck. She then tries to push the collar of Seulgi’s shirt just to mouth on her collarbone, and when the collar doesn’t budge more than a centimeter  Lynn huffs in annoyance. “Is it okay if I unbuttoned the second button?” Lynn asks, looking up at Seulgi with wide questioning eyes.

“You can do whatever you want with me, Lynn.” Seulgi whispers, her hands sliding down to press on Lynn’s hips rather than her back. Her thumbs digging deep into the curve of her hips.

“Don’t say stuff like that, baby.” The nickname slips from Lynn’s lips smoothly, like it isn’t the first time for her to use it on Seulgi, the latter doesn't seem to mind though, looking like she likes it rather. “I’ll start wanting stuff that might be off limits.” Lynn adds.

“Nothing is off limits when it comes to you, babe.” Seulgi whispers, looking giddy at the privilege of using such pet names with Lynn. “I am all yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_You don’t have to pick me up! But maybe I’ll give u a call tmr if I find no ride_

_Good luck with wtv studies you have! Night_

Minghao stares a bit scandalously at the message he receives at 3AM from Lynn, a small gasp escaping his lips. Soonyoung, who is neglecting his own studies to watch a rerun episode of a show Minghao doesn’t recognize, turn back to him at the sound. “What’s up?”

Minghao turns the phone back to Soonyoung, who leans from his bed to read it. His eyes widen and he draws a louder more exaggerated gasp than Minghao’s. “Lynn is getting it on.”

“I wonder with whom.” Minghao mutters, and Soonyoung agrees. They sit like that for a moment, running the situation over their heads for a while before they simultaneously turn their heads to each other, exclaiming in unison. “SEULGI.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing the chapter in AO3 and it kept crashing and I kept dying /smacked  
> I only went over the chap once cause am a lazy piece of shit as y'all know  
> Anyway I am glad ao3 is back, I spent an hour trying to upload thinking it's a problem from me till I checked twt and saw ao3's tweet :'D! AND EVEN THEN I FUCKED UP YET AGAIN BECAUSE OF BASIC CTRL C CTRL V AND ENDED UP WITH TWO VERS OF THE CHAP POSTED #AmAWholeDumbass #WeBeenKnew (so yeah if you notice smg weird/a typo please tell me)  
> Well hope you enjoyed  
> I would love to hear you thoughts about the chapter (esp the characters)


End file.
